


Just a little fluff...

by crazyrayray113



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrayray113/pseuds/crazyrayray113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home a bit drunk and insists on cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little fluff...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self-indulgent floofiness!!! All the stuff I try to work on takes forever and refuses to be written so have this tiny token of Tomki adorableness… FLOOF!!!

Loki had unfurled upon the sofa hours ago, stretching his long limbs to settle in for the duration. Thomas was away for the evening and, as usual, that left him with little to otherwise occupy his attention. But his mortal’s library was extensive, so he gathered a considerable pile upon the coffee table. He glanced at the clock every time he met the back cover and by the time he’d started a new pile of finished tomes, it was well past midnight. And it was long past one in the morning when he heard a car pull up outside, signaling his mortal’s return.

He stumbled through the door a few moments later, thanking whoever dropped him off as the vehicle departed. The door clicked shut behind him and then he heard Thomas fumbling to remove his shoes. After that, he padded into the living room, following the dim lamplight like a moth to a flame.

“How was the cast party?” Loki inquired, not even looking up from his book.

“A lovely end to a lovely shoot.” He collapsed onto the sofa with a loud sigh, situating himself until he was completely on top of him, nuzzling his face into his chest. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did,” he replied, turning the page without concern.

“You’ve been thinking about me?” he continued, crawling further up his body until his nose nudged his book. Loki lifted the book to find him peering underneath it, smiling like a loon.

“How much have you had to drink, Thomas?”

“More than my fair share, to be sure,” he said with a grin. “The lady bartender was a _masterful mixologist_.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Surely your ever-attentive publicist deserves some thanks for escorting you home, lest the pretty blonde barista make a meal of you.”

“She was brunette,” Thomas defended. “And she was perfectly nice.”

Loki closed his book, setting it down on the table with a sigh. “Your pants are too tight, darling,” Loki said, his hands cupping his backside. “How could she resist being nice to you?”

Thomas smiled. “My charm has little to do with my junk and you know it.”

“You’re horny like a dog,” Loki quipped, squirming underneath him.

“And lovesick like a puppy,” he amended with a sickly saccharine smile. “And that has little to do with hair color.” He wrapped his arms around his neck, twirling his fingers in the long, black strands. Slowly the furrow of Loki’s brow unknit and he met his lover’s cloudy blue eyes. All love and not a care in the world thanks to his fair inebriation.

Loki readjusted, releasing the tension in his shoulders and allowing Thomas to settle between his legs, so that his partially bent legs framed his hips. Then he dragged him closer and wrapped his arms around him. Thomas leaned up and kissed him, tightening his fingers in his hair. He dragged sleepily at his lips as he continued to smile.

“You taste like gin,” Loki noted quietly when they parted.

Thomas laughed tiredly, before burying his nose in Loki’s shirt. He could hear as he breathed his scent and lingered on it as long as he could before he gave a long and satisfying exhale. Loki dug his hands into his lover’s back, gently kneading the muscles until they released – completely relaxed. He traced the subtle notches of his spine underneath his shirt and Thomas moaned quietly as his grip in his hair became gradually nonexistent. He was limp like a rag doll, his moans of blissful relaxation were little more than quiet exhales, breathed against his chest.

By the time Loki’s hands were massaging his scalp through his subtly curled hair, Thomas was fast asleep. Loki’s lips met the crown of his head before he flipped the switch on the lamp behind his head, bathing the room in darkness. Then he sunk further into the sofa, allowing Thomas to further smother him. It was far less unwelcome than he would lead him to believe. And the way he couldn’t help but curl protectively around him was evidence enough of that. “Goodnight, Thomas.”


End file.
